Lips Like Morphine
by fishbowlbaby
Summary: PostNorman. Mike is ignoring her, she's avoiding Henry like the plague and all Coreen talks about is her new gothette boyfriend. Plus there's a vengeful vampire on the loose in Toronto, oh hell yeah life is on the roll for Vicky Nelson. [HenryVicki]


**Disclaimer: **Blood Ties is the wonderful creation of Tanya Huff (though I've only just been watching the TV show so bear with me!) and the title inspiration and song lyrics go to the amazing band Kill Hannah. First ficlet here so please be kind & review and i'll give you special henri-ette cookies D

**LIPS LIKE MORPHINE.**

_I wanna girl with lips like morphine_

_Knock me out every time they touch me..._

Prologue 

Vicky Nelson fumbled with her keys locking the door to her office whilst trying to ring Henry Fitzroy at the same time, mobile phone pressed up against her shoulder.

This was the third time she was ringing with no answer.

"Damnit Henry…" muttered the private investigator under her breath finally managing to lock the door and walk down the stairs. Vicky gave up, _Henry if you aren't freaking going to answer my calls then forget it, Vicky Nelson is flying solo tonight_.

Or so she hoped anyway.

Vicky made her way out of the parking lot, a sudden wisp of city air fluttering her hair away from her face as she walked briskly down the street avoiding streetlights and trashcans as best as possible. Why the hell was she out on a Saturday night in bitterly cold midwinter when she could be cosy on her couch with some shanghai noodles? Mission of course, Vicky was on PI duty for the five hundred dollars she charged each day, which included the nights.

_Five hours earlier…_

"You can help me right? You're good with the creepy stuff right?" asked the brunette woman sitting opposite her wringing her hands anxiously. Vicky sighed mentally cursing Coreen for just having to put the whole "supernatural ass kicker" in the job description. Ever since Norman had literally come back from hell and they'd sent him and Astaroth straight back things had been a bit too awkward. As in Mike ignoring her and now Henry not taking her calls, the only person who was still bubbling as normal was surprisingly her gothette assistant. This was the first "creepy" inclined case since Norman and already Vic didn't have the most positive feeling about it.

"Mrs Johnson, I'll do what I can with the time that I have to find your niece okay? If after scouring Toronto for more than 48 hours she doesn't turn up then it's time to hand it over to the police-"

"But you have to understand!" protested the woman shaking, "The police…they'll just think she ran off with her boyfriend or something! But I know its not true Melissa has been coming home at two am acting all strange and saying she can't remember what happened and why she's home so late…at first I thought she's got the flu or was stressed 'cause of her exams 'cause she's been looking dead pale and the bite marks…what kind of freak kids are running round these days Miss Nelson? You got to find her, she's not some smutty girl run off somewhere, I'm telling you Mel she's nothing too bright but she's a good girl! Sweet and she wouldn't, she just wouldn't…I promised to take care of her when my sis left and…"

Vicky quite awkwardly put a reassuring hand on the sobbing woman's shoulder while her inner thoughts raged by themselves. _Bite marks? Oh shit Mike isn't going to be pleas-wait and why would Mike have to know? Henry too…ever since, oh screw it I can handle this by myself._

"Mrs. Johnson I'll start the search for Melissa tonight okay? Now you go home, rest and try contacting all the people that Melissa hangs out with, classmates at her college, anyone who might know anything else about where she went or anything that might have been different about her on Friday, alright?"

_Saturday night, ten o'clock_

Vicky dodged a couple of giggling and seemingly pissed out of their pretty little heads girls as they passed by, looking up she caught sight of the club where she was headed and Melissa Johnson had supposedly been seen last.

It looked packed full but she figured it was worth a shot anyway not that she looked dressed or even the type, thought Vicky glancing down at her dark jeans, crumpled blouse and leather jacket.

"Excuse me," whispered a voice suddenly dangerously close to Vicky's ear. Whipping around she saw a tall slickly handsome man staring down at her with piercing blue eyes and a slightly curled upper lip.

"Yes…"

"I was wondering" said the man lowering his voice several octaves and leaning his head to the side looking her and up and down, "If you could offer me some directions…"

Vicky let her hand slide to the weapon concealed at her hip; she had a bad feeling about the guy already…

Suddenly he reached out taking a slither or her hair and entwining it around his fingers in a very eerily similar to way to someone else Vicky knew…

"Hey okay, polite? That's backfired so back off and-"

The blue eyes suddenly flashed to back, the lip curling up further to reveal a set of pristine white fangs the gentle voice changed erratically to a persuasive vampiric tone.

"_You will do what I say and follow exactly what I tell you to do_-"

Vicky raised an eyebrow curiously though her face was masked in surprise bringing it out her baton she took a step back and swung it menacingly in front of her, she took a blow at the man aiming for the shoulder.

"Nice try mister but you picked the wrong girl to try the vampy tricks with"

Wrong move. Next thing Vicky knew she was sent flying into a narrow alley off the road crash landing onto a pile of rubble and trash. Getting up quickly she brushed herself down and looked up to see the blond vampire approach her.

"Well, well what do we have here? A woman who doesn't succumb to the usual charms, I beseech you a tough ass bitch like you is rare indeed."

"Guess I like it rough" spat Vicky tasting blood on a newly formed cut on her cheek.

"Guess you do" replied the vampire using lightening quick movement to come within inches of the PI, sniffing her scent.

"And would you look at that!" he roared suddenly with laughter, "The scent of a fellow nightwalker hungry and fresh on your blood…makes it even more delicious princess"

"What are you talking about!" demanded Vicky swinging the baton defensively in front of her again.

The vampire smirked reaching out and with all the ease in the world shoving Vicky hard against the wall, pinning her wrists behind her. He leaned in taking a long almost lustful sniff of her scent once more.

"You know Fitzroy, don't lie the filthy royal smell is almost screaming out from you…now where is he? Tell me and I might just leave a trickle of blood"

Vicky didn't reply instead shoved her knee into the vampire's crotch. _Good old elementary school tricks…_

"I don't know who or what you are but there's no way-"

The eyes flashed black angrily once more and a claw like hand reached out grabbing Vicky by the neck slowly choking the breath out.

"Listen Victoria this isn't your petty little human game anymore, you've got yourself too involved princess and now you're going to live out the bloody consequences"

Vicky's eyes widened at her name and she struggled and kicked but it was all useless in the vampire's grip. Her lungs were burning and she felt her vision blurring away even more, her glasses falling off her face and making a crunch as they collided with the ground.

Then suddenly she was let go, she fell crashing to the floor knocking her head sharply against the brick wall. Vicky looked up squinting her eyes to see her attacker straightening and turning his head and scanning the area cautiously.

"You're lucky this time baby, seems that you're eternally damned saviour has arrived" whispered the vampire, suddenly turning and disappearing into the shadows.

But Vicky was only half listening as she felt a warm liquid beginning to ooze down her the side of her face and through her hair, the world finally fading to a dull black…


End file.
